1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a system for bleeding air from a gas turbine engine compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas turbine engines are generally provided with a compressor bleed valve system adapted under some operating conditions to bleed off compressor air before a surge condition is to happen.
Such compressor bleed valve systems typically comprise a plurality of valves circumferentially distributed about the compressor housing and linked to an actuator for synchronous operation. This leads to heavy and complex arrangements. Furthermore, each valve typically comprises a relatively large number of moving parts that are subject to premature wear due friction forces.